I'm with you
by Hikaru Uchida
Summary: This story is at the end of ch. 488. Naruto is in deep thought by the days event, but is visited by an Uchiha, what will happen? inspired by 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

**I don't own the song 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne**

**first fiction so please review!**

'_thinking' _"talking"

Naruto was standing on the bridge where team 7 always meets, he was thinking about what he would do with Sasuke.

He's been there since the meeting with the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. It's now dark, and getting cold, but no matter the time that has pass, he still wait, he waits for him to come back at his side, he knows he'll have to fight him.

But as the rain falls, his hopes of Sasuke coming back wash away. He wants someone to help, someone to understand him, the little boy that's suffering deep inside his soul, Naruto wants some one to love him, _'Someone, anyone!'_ he thinks, he cries, for the first time since Ero-sannin died, he cries.

He falls to his knees, and screams, "COME BACK!" but he doesn't know who he's telling that to. _'Who? Who am I calling to? Is it Sasuke or it_ him_?' _he asks himself desperate, but knowing no answer will come he holds himself close, no sound is hear, only the rain falling onto the ground in the unusual cold night.

No one has come to find him, his friends have left him alone.

A pair of feet walked up to him, he was wearing white sandals, along with white pants and a long sleeve white shirt.

Before he could see the face of the man, he was embrace by two strong arms. _'So warm' _closing his eyes as that ran through his mind, he felt save and comfortable, but most of all he felt loved and understood. He could trust whoever is the man hugging him so gently, so he cried, while the person hugging him, held him tighter, but it only reflected love and understanding, as if the other male felt like Naruto, as if they were living the same.

Naruto felt like the weather was reflecting his feelings, he felt sad yet safe, he was crying, though he didn't know why, or better yet, for what, was it for Sasuke? For all the things he's done? For the weight he himself now carries? Or for the man that's showing him how much love can help heal. How he's showing he cares, and understands.

He felt as if he was flying, which surprisingly he was.

He looked around, at least as much as his neck allowed, he was now on top of Konaha, a view that he could only see from the head of the Fourth Hokages, his father, but sadly the once beautiful village he once knew, is no more than destroyed building and houses, he was sadden by this, but right now he didn't care. The wind was gentle as the rain stopped and the sky cleared revealing millions of stars and a full moon, he wanted to touch them, they were so close yet so far away. _'Itachi' _he unconsciously he thought.

He gasped and blushed, he buried himself on the neck of the older man, now noticing he had long black hair, just like the night, tied in a loose ponytail. _'It can't be…?'_ he told himself as they went down, landing on the Yodaime's head.

Naruto felt this was a dream, and he hope so badly it wasn't, he wished it will be real. He tried to back away from the man, but found it rather difficult, he wanted to see if this was the man he hoped to see for so long, the man he yearn for. "Please! Let me see who you are!" he pleaded, and the stranger only held him tighter, "Please…" he begged, "Sleep my love" a low silky voice order, and Naruto was unable to denied the order given, he was tiered all of the sudden, but he didn't want to, but his body demanded it. He closed his eyes and his mind went black, _'NO'_ were his last thought as sleep embraced him so kindly.

The man carried Naruto braid-style, he admired the blonds beauty under the moon light, _'Beautiful'_ he thought, and he couldn't stopped his next move, he just couldn't help it, he kissed him, he tasted the sweet lips of the smaller teen. He took off , and flew to the bridge.

Once there he lay the unconscious blond on the wooden floor, and watched as he slept. He was protecting him, he loved him so much, yet, he didn't know when it started. He wonder if it was when Naruto was just a child or when he was twelve or on his last meetings, or if it was when he fist looked into those crystal blue eyes of his. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Naruto was waking up. But once he did, it was too late, Naruto was rubbing his eyes, he quickly got up and let his wing free. As he was about to fly away a gentle smoothing voice call out to him.

Naruto woke up an the bridge. _'So it was all a dream'_ he thought sadly, he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep off of them. Suddenly the wind blew, Naruto was confused, it was telling him to stand up. Naturo did it none the less "Weird, what's wrong with you?" he question quietly. The wind blew to the left and he once again did as he was told, he turn to his left, and there he was. The man in white, he had a pair of white wings on his back

'_No! wait, don't go'_ he screamed inside his head, "Itachi?" he asked calmly. The man froze for a few seconds, but then he starched his wigs. He was preparing to fly. Naruto panicked and rand to him, "Itachi! Please wait, _please_" the smaller teen begged. Said man froze once again. Naruto reached him and took a hold of one of his hands, they were warm. "Itachi? Is that really you?" his voice shook a little, and the man turn to face him, his ebony eyes full of love as he stare down to the blond. Naruto gasped lowly as he was shock though he did blushed a bit.

"Naruto-kun" Itachi said gently. Naturo couldn't help his next move, he hugged the man, his arms going around his neck, and slowly bringing him closer to kiss him. As both lips locked Naruto was happy, on the other hand Itachi was confused, he had process up to Naruto hugging him and the lips touching, but Naruto was kissing him… _KISSING_ _HIM!_

Once he was pass the shock, his mind completely disconnected from his body, his own lips kissed back passionately and possessively. Naruto gasped and Itachi gain advantage of it as he enter the warm mouth of Naruto, and Naruto moan as Itachi played with his tongue.

Naruto got a hold of it and sucked on it, making the Uchiha moan lowly. Naruto smiled, but they both needed air so they separated, both gasping for air. "Naruto", "'Tachi" Itachi smirked and it turn into a soft smile, Naruto was amazed "I love you" he said surprising both.

"What?" Itachi asked stun, "I love you" Naruto didn't hesitated at those words.

Itachi stared at Naruto as if he had grown another head, Naruto blushed, then instead of looking at jet black orbs, he was face to face to the midnight sky, "You have no idea how I've hoped, how I've wished, how I've longed to hear those words coming from you and you have no idea how much I love you! God Naruto I love you so much" Itachi said, Narutos eyes watered, he felt something bad was coming "But?" he asked as he pushed Itachi away to look into his eyes.

Itachis eyes were pained, Naruto let go of the tears, they slid down his marked cheeks. Itachi wiped them away and kissed Narutos forehead tenderly, "But I can't stay, I have to go back, but remember I'm always with you, I'll wait for you always and for ever my little kitsune" Naruto closed his eyes and nodded "Where?" "Where your father is" Naruto snapped his eyes open "I have to go love, I can't stay here anymore, and you wont be able to see me" he said sadly. "Just stay until I can't" Naruto begged, Itachi nodded and hugged him.

It was midnight and Itachi started to disappear, Naruto held him tighter. "I'll see you soon love, maybe only in dreams, but I'll come" he told Naruto as he disappeared. "Love you always and forever" Naruto said, love coloring his voice.

He could only see a small light, but if he concentrated, he could see his figure, he could _see_ Itachi. He smiled and waited until he left. Then he turn and left, he headed home, a huge grin showing, all his problems completely forgotten for the night.

"Wait for me, my beloved raved" he said smiling up at the sky.


	2. Note!

**Do you guys want lemon for my next one-shot? (It will be closed in a week, after that I'll put back the other so vote too!)  
**

**It will be ItaNaru!**

**Go and vote on my profile! **

**Please vote for both of my polls! ^_^  
**


End file.
